Dramione - Smirk
by storysorceress
Summary: This is a typical Dramione story. I suck at summaries but please read and review, it is my first story ;)
1. Chapter 1

Dramione – Smirk

Authors note:

This is my first story, so please review, it would be very much appreciated. Also, just to clarify, I'm not very good at writing lengthy stories, so this will be a series of oneshots/short stories which all combine to make the longer story. Please forgive me if this is very cliché.

Please, please review, it would mean a lot to me! Constructive criticism is welcome, but no hate please.

Hermione sighed. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get him out of her mind. Why him? She glanced across the classroom to where Draco was sitting, unaware of everything going on around him. Being a typical Malfoy, he was a smart and cunning Slytherin, cruel manipulative, and unfortunately also extremely good looking. Sometimes it seemed to her as if his main purpose in life was to torment her and make her life a misery. His confident, bad boy attitude irritated her endlessly but she knew that if he changed, became more understanding, even caring, it wouldn't be the same. She had fallen for him and she hated it.

Ginny was waiting for her in the Gryffindor common room. "What's got into you?" she asked as Hermione sighed and fell into the armchair behind her. "Nothing. I'm just tired." She replied. Ginny narrowed her eyes suspiciously but nodded.

Hermione went to sleep pondering over her feelings for Malfoy, inwardly cursing herself for getting into this situation.


	2. Chapter 2

Dramione – Smirk

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series and all it's characters belong to J. , I merely own the plot of this fanfiction.

Authors note: Hey guys thanks to all who are still reading this and haven't been put off by the first chapter, you will receive Draco Malfoy in the post if you review!

Chapter two

To every ones dismay the next day in potions, Snape assigned partners. "Potter and Weasley, Brown and Parkinson, Malfoy and Granger…" Hermione groaned. Just what she needed. Four hours a week with the boy she despised. Well, not really…

She was brought back to reality as Malfoy tapped her on the shoulder. "Hello, Granger? I think maybe you should stop pining for Professor Snape and pay attention if you want to get that O"

Hermione glared at him as she gathered the ingredients for the potion. Draco grinned at having annoyed her so easily. "listen, malfoy" Hermione said in a matter of fact tone. "Why don't we just ignore each other, that way we can work much better together." "I don't know, Granger." Malfoy drawled. "I think I rather enjoy winding you up" he smirked and turned on his .heel, leaving her fuming behind him.

Half an hour later, they had almost finished the potion. "Weasley keeps staring at you" Draco remarked. Hermione turned around and sure enough, Ron was looking in her direction. His ears turned beetroot when he realised he had been caught. Malfoy smirked. "Will you please stop doing that!" Hermione said, exasperated. "What?" Draco replied, confused. "The smirking!" Hermione practically shouted, causing a few heads to turn in their direction. "Why should I?" Malfoy retorted, looking smug. "Because – because it's so incredibly attractive!" Hermione burst out, slapping a hand over her mouth when she realised what she had said. Mortified, she ran out of the room, with the rest of the class staring after her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the world of Harry Potter (alas)**

**Please, please, please review, it would mean a lot to me **

Chapter 3

The next day in Potions, Hermione was pointedly ignoring Draco. "So, Granger" he said smugly. "I think you have a little crush on me, am I right?" "Humph" was Hermione's only reply. "Am I right? He repeated, hooking a finger under her chin to turn her head to face him. Annoyed, she slapped his hand away. "Ohhhh, feisty!" Draco grinned. He bent down and whispered in her ear. "Has anyone ever told you, _mudblood_" she tensed "I like feisty girls". He grinned and stalked off, leaving a very confused Hermione in his wake.

**So I know this was a very short chapter, but as I said before I suffer from writers block a lot :/ I'm trying to portray Draco and Hermione's characters right, I know Hermione's talking a bit less than usual but she's just intimidated because Draco isn't doing what she expected. Please review and tell me how I'm doing! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Here's chapter 4. This is where things start to get a little more interesting…**

Chapter 4

Clutching some books to her chest, Hermione walked past the Slytherin common room on her way to meet Ron and Harry after their quidditch practice. Realising she was late, she sped up, promptly colliding with something which put its arms around her to steady her.

Embarrassed, she apologised. "I'm sor-". She looked right into the stormy grey eyes of a vey amused Draco Malfoy. "You just couldn't wait to throw yourself into my arms, could you?" "Shut up Malfoy" she retorted coldly, blushing furiously as she realised she still had her arms on his chest. His shirt was half unbuttoned, like he had been in a rush to get somewhere. "What is it Granger? Like what you see?" he raised an eyebrow. "You wish" she replied, sounding unsure.

Suddenly he grabbed her shoulders and slammed her back into the wall of the corridor behind her. "Scared?" he sneered as she gasped. "Malfoy what- let go of me!". "What about….no?" he replied, before pinning her wrists to the wall with his hands and kissing her. To shocked to do anything, she whimpered under his attack as his tongue pushed her lips apart, forcefully gaining entrance into her mouth. This was a new experience for Hermione. She had never expected her first kiss to be a full on snog…..but then, she would have laughed at the hilarity of the situation if she had been able to, she had never expected her first kiss to be from Draco sodding Malfoy of all people. It was strange having his tongue exploring her mouth, caressing hers, it was…foreign – but she liked it.

After a while he pulled away, smirking. "I see we've found Grangers little weakness. She enjoys kissing me does she? Is this a new experience for the_ innocent_ little mudblood?" She would never admit that his words stung, as she pushed him off her, glaring at him before stalking down the empty corridor without a word.

Harry and Ron were waiting for her outside. "What took you so long?! It's cold out here and you still need to help me with my potions essay!" Ron exclaimed angrily. "You may be my boyfriend, Ronald" Hermione replied through gritted teeth, "but you do not control my life. I was studying. I'm sick of you ordering me about and pestering me to do things for you when you're the one who's too lazy to get off his fat arse and try at anything!".

Ron and Harry stared at her, too shocked to say anything. She turned on her heel and stormed off, leaving them standing there. "Merlin!" Ron exclaimed. "What's got into her?".

The final straw came later that night. Hermione walked into the Gryffindor common room, only to find Ron snogging Lavender. He looked like he was trying to eat her face. Hermione turned away, disgusted. True, he could be a git at times, but she never thought he would stoop so low as to actually cheat on her. He was snogging Lavender after minutes, when he had never tried to kiss Hermione, or even _put his arm around her, _the whole time that they had been together. She turned around to leave, but not before Ron saw her. "Hermione wait!" It's not what you think…" he trailed off. She was gone.

Hermione sat in a corner of the now deserted library, her knees tucked up against her chest. She had been crying for the past hour, but she quickly wiped her tearstained face with her sleeve as she heard footsteps approaching. "Well what have we here?" said a voice she knew all too well. "Has the mudblood fallen out with her little friends?". She groaned inwardly. "Sod off Malfoy, I'm not in the mood." "I can tell _that_" he grinned. "What's up with you anyway? Is it Weaselbee kissing Brown? He seemed to be enjoying it." This made Hermione start crying again. "Oh, hit a nerve have I?" Draco said smugly. "Just leave me alone!" Hermione sobbed. "Why do you always have to make everything worse?!". Draco's smile never wavered. "Oh come on, Granger. You know you don't want me to leave…"

Hermione hardly heard him as an idea stared to form in her mind. She took a deep breath and blurted it out. "Draco- I mean Malfoy, will you help me make Ron jealous?".

**Ohhh, cliffhanger… XD**

**Yay! I managed to write a longer chapter! Also I won't be updating for a while, I have a summer camp. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, just to say that I'm quite busy right now and also I'm suffering from quite bad writers block so I may not continue it for now. However, if you guys have an idea of what you want to happen, just review or PM me and I'll see what I can do. Thanks guys! **


End file.
